Death-Heart's Change in Life
by Death-Heart-The-Hedgehog
Summary: Death-Heart finds out that her current boyfriend has cheated on her. She suddenly feels pain, as she rushes to her house, wrapping bandages around where her 'heart' is located. She slowly loses consciousness. What's to happen next? What's around the corner? Will Death-Heart die? Will she end up in the hospital?
1. Chapter One: Cheated on and hurt

_Death-Heart's POV (Point of View), in the Mobiana Forest~_

I sat against a tree, thinking. _Huh.. I knew no one'd love a murder, and a monster.._ I looked up to the sunset. _What did I ever do to him, to deserve this..?_ My ears drooped down.

*_FLASHBACK*_

_I was walking to my next, and favorite class. Math. The reason why it's my favorite class is that I'm the number one in the class, and my boyfriend, Scourge The Hedgehog, was in it. I know that people think that he's a cheater, but what they don't understand is that he's just offensive of his REAL feelings. He even said that to me, when he was CRYING. The great Scourge The Hedgehog, crying. I hope he didn't forget what today is. Today is our one-month anniversary. He suddenly warped in front of me, with a bouquet of roses, with a tag that said, "To: Death-Heart Thorn Rosaline Love, Scourge The Hedgehog, and Happy One-Month Anniversary~". My ears flattened when I saw it. I hugged him tightly. "I love you Scourge~" I said. "I love you too~" he said, nuzzling my cheek. I nuzzled back, saying, "Want to walk with me to math class?", as he nodded. We walked together, in math class, holding hands. We sat down in our seats. Scourge was in the desk directly in front of me, as I was behind. During math class, I didn't really pay attention to what my teacher said. I was just thinking of good times that Scourge did for me, and those moments. I suddenly saw Fiona The Fox.. or should I say, bitch, throw a crumpled note on Scourge's desk. I was confused, but I saw that our math teacher was writing on the board. I tried to get a look of what she wrote down, but Scourge crumpled it again, before I could read it all. My eyes widened, as Scourge nodded, in reply to the note. All I got from the note, was, "Still up for the date tonight at 9pm, my little—". My ears flattened. Could.. Could what everyone said, be true? I raised my hand. "Yes, Lady Death-Heart?" my teacher answered. "May I use the restroom?" I asked politely. "Of course." my teacher replied. I stood up, not making eye contact with Scourge or Fiona, walking out of the classroom. I wasn't going to the restroom of course. I walked right out of school, not caring about anything, heading towards the Mobiana Forest. Where I usually go when I need to calm down, or think._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

I suddenly felt a pain where my heart was located. _Oh no.._ I knew what was happening. I already told some of them.. _I.. I gotta go! _I ran as fast as I could into my house, then collapsing on my knees. _I-if I don't do this, I won't survive._ I got up again, running to the aid box. I quickly ran through it, until I found bandages. I took off my mini-jacket, and shirt, wrapping the bandages around the area where my heart was located. I winced in pain. _Ugh.. I might not be in school tomorrow._ I suddenly collapsed on the floor, seeing a faint source of light, of the lamps in my house. I tried staying conscious, but then I felt faint and weak. I fell unconscious on the carpet pet floor. My last thought before I went unconscious was, _S-Scourge.. W-why?_

_To be continued~ _

_(XD I'm evil aren't I? Yep, CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, but I like doing cliffhangers for the readers, like you, wondering, come to conclusions on what's going to happen next. Anyway, I've got an important question for all of you. Who should I put in the story? You can suggest many different FCs, but I won't promise you that I will put EVERY single one in the story. I also do cliffhangers to reel the reader in, and attach them to the story, for them to become interested, curious, to what's around the corner, so they'll continue to read. Please leave reviews, and answer my question!)_


	2. Chapter Two: Getting some rest

A few hours later~

I woke up groaning. I looked around, seeing I was still where I was before I gone unconscious. I guess I got lucky and survived, even after 2 of them.. But it was ONE out of a million chances for me to survive. I shrugged, trying to stand up, but I suddenly felt something wrapped around where my "heart" was located.. Well okay, I don't have a heart like mortals do, but instead I have a foot long crystal that when you break it: one piece constantly flows out poison and toxic, as the other flows out regular blood constantly. The only way to break it is to hurt me mentally. If I'm over the edge, having peer pressure on me, there's a chance that I might die, but hey, no one's defeated me. I felt around for any clues, and suddenly found out that someone wrapped bandages around me. _Huh..?_ Why would someone do that? I looked down to see a huge blood stain, even on my black shirt. _Was it really THAT bad..? _I tried getting up, as I felt a blanket on my legs. I was confused. _Who the FUCK did this..? Do they even KNOW me?_

With Amy and the others~

Amy's POV~

"Hey guys, have you seen Death, anywhere?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. _Huh.. I bet Death's probably in the forest.. like she always is. _I just shrugged my shoulders, walking upstairs to my bedroom. I got in my bed, pulling the covers over, yawning. I looked at the time. It was 8:47pm. _I guess this is a decent time to rest.._ I dozed off, falling asleep.

Back with Death-Heart~

Death-Heart's POV~

Y'know how I almost _always_ feel dark? Yeah, well my "heart" keeps turning little by little until someone usually helps me out, with my depression. I stood up, wincing as I felt the sharp point at the crystal poke at my flesh. To mortals: Do you know what it feels like to stab yourself inches into your flesh? Maybe not, but to a mortal, that is how much pain the crystal is causing me. I was born with a curse that however I was treated by, mentally, reflects on my health. When I was young, I was abused in hell. The Hell Lord thinks of me as a weapon to use, against heaven and anyone who ever interfered with hell. Some beings call me a "mistake" and some beings call me a "miracle". I bring darkness and fear to those who deserve it, and I help out those who don't deserve it. I snarled, resisting the pain, as I walked back to my house, forgetting the fact that someone bandaged me up, and put a blanket on me. I fell on my bed, wincing in pain. _Ugh.. I hope this pain disappears in the morning.._ I thought as I fell asleep for the first time in years.

(**Sorry that this was REALLY short, I'm not up to write stories anymore, but I will sometimes, like today. Anyway, please favorite, and follow me. I might follow you back!)**


End file.
